


Fucking Fireworks

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, Fucking Teenagers, M/M, Nigel beats up nineteen year olds, Protective Nigel, Vulnerable Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Nigel go on a vacation to Darko's beach house. They enjoy themselves fully until their neighbors come home and ruin everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/gifts), [Lionheartgirl90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheartgirl90/gifts).



The vacation was Nigel’s idea.

Adam hated leaving his comfort zone, attuned to their regular space, but he saw the look on Nigel’s face and said yes even though he didn’t want to .

The house wasn’t too big or too small, but it was Nigel’s friend Darko’s place and the minute 

Adam came inside he could smell cigarettes which made it seem like home.

Days were spent by the beach; Adam liked to sit in the sand and let the water hit his feet before getting into the water and Nigel liked to hold him up as they kissed, sometimes lifting him up over his head as Adam laughed.

Everything was perfect.

Then the neighbors came home. 

Adam heard the loud shouting early a few days into their stay, blinking open his eyes and mumbling, “I think there’s someone outside.” 

Nigel groaned, rolling into him fully and tightening his arms. 

“Fucking hell, darling, it’s too fucking early for...” 

The sound came again, seemingly right outside their window, and Nigel shot up. “What the fuck?” 

Adam sat up and watched Nigel stomp across the room to peer out the window. 

“Son of a fucking bitch,” he sighed, “They’re fucking teenagers.” 

Adam frowned, “Who’s fucking teenagers?” 

Nigel turned to him with a smile. “I meant they are six teenagers heading down the fucking beach and about to ruin our quiet time.” 

Adam offered, “Maybe they won’t be that bad.” 

They were not just bad they were horrible. 

Over the course of the next two days the neighbors were up at all hours of the night, playing music and yelling so loudly that Adam started to sleep with the pillow over his head. Nigel called the cops once and they quieted down, only to be louder the night after. 

“I’m going to fucking kill them,” Nigel growled the morning of day three, sipping his coffee and staring out the window. 

“You can’t,” Adam mumbled, “I don’t want you to go to jail, and you...” 

Nigel sighed, closing his eyes. “I can’t fucking stand this, darling. It’s them or me, and we both fucking know...” 

Adam got out from his chair and walked over to hug Nigel from behind. 

“Maybe you can go over there? Ask them to keep it down? Teenagers are known to defy policeman as authority figures and while I don’t think you’re intimidating anymore, I used to a lot.” 

Nigel kissed his hands and turned, hugging Adam tighter. 

“Fine,” he kissed Adam’s forehead, “You thought I was intimidating?” 

Adam smiled at him. “You yelled at me for using the washer and dryer at the same time, and then   
you yelled at me when I tried to apologize, but I was happy when you took the beer because I saw you walk into your apartment with some, hoping you’d like it. Then you apologized, and you aren’t scary now.” 

Nigel grinned, “I’m plenty fucking scary, Star. Frightening.” 

He made a face, his eyes narrowing as his mouth thinned. 

Adam burst out laughing, kissing him. 

“You don’t scare me,” he declared, “Not anymore.” 

Nigel nuzzled his cheek and mumbled, “Don’t want to scare you, Star. Never you,” as Adam threw his arms around Nigel’s neck. 

“Go try and talk to them.” 

Nigel sighed, “If this doesn’t work, I get to fucking kill them. Deal?” 

Adam frowned, “No.” 

Nigel pulled away and mumbled to himself in Romanian, Adam picked up some words like “asshole” and “fucking” quite a few times. 

Adam finished making breakfast while Nigel was gone, and by the time he got back he was happy to see Nigel smiling as he carried in the newspaper. 

He wrapped an arm around Adam’s mid-section and kissed his cheek. 

“They said they’ll keep it down after eleven. I said, ‘Fucking thank you,’ and I think we’re gonna be fine.” 

Adam smiled, “Good,” he took the paper from Nigel and frowned.

“Star?” 

Adam swallowed. “Fireworks are tomorrow.” 

Nigel sat down beside him and pulled Adam close, pressing a kiss to his neck as he promised, “It won’t be loud out here, darling. Darko says they set them off way past the lake and we can see right from the bedroom balcony.” 

Adam relaxed, smiling. “Okay.” 

They finished breakfast and went for a swim, both feeling much happier now that the problem was cleared up. 

It wasn’t cleared up. 

Darkness was falling Monday night when the first fireworks went off, causing Adam to drop his plate and put his hands tight to cover his ears. 

“FUCKING HELL!” 

Nigel seemed torn between helping Adam and going outside, reaching out to pull Adam close and whisper, “Darling?” 

Adam’s eyes were teary, “I’m okay. It just surprised me.” 

Nigel kissed his cheek. “I’ll be right back.” 

“Nigel...” 

Adam barely had enough time to protest when Nigel was gone. He hurriedly turning on the TV   
and making the volume higher just as a loud whistle went off.

He laid his head down on the couch and blocked his ears, closing his eyes tightly and mouthing the recited constellations he knew, “Aquarius, Aquila, Aries, Auriga….” 

The noises stopped abruptly when Adam got to Canis, making him relax some and stare at the random program with dogs on the TV. He took several breaths and tried to calm down. 

The door burst open and Adam sat up, eyes wide as Nigel came in with a plastic bag that he dumped out on the coffee table in front of him. He was surprised to see how many different fireworks the neighbors had, the brightly colored labels were hard to look away from until he caught sight of Nigel’s face. 

Adam shot up and ran to him, touching the darkening mark on his eye. “They hit you!” 

Nigel grinned, wiping his mouth where Adam saw blood. “Little fuckers thought they had balls,” he shook his head and grabbed Adam to him, “Fucking assholes just about shit their pants when I kicked their asses.” 

Adam nuzzled his neck, “You didn’t have to do that.” 

“Yes I fucking did, darling. You’d do the same for me, wouldn’t you? If some assholes were making me upset?” 

Adam lifted his head. “I don’t like fighting people.” 

Nigel laughed, “Remember Mrs. Gaumont? That old bitch who stole my parking space?” 

Adam blushed, “She shouldn’t have done that, you need that for the bike and…” 

Nigel kissed the corner of his mouth, “You stole her newspaper, called her ‘rude and outdated in her views’, and defended me in front of the fucking cops.” 

Adam shivered when Nigel’s hand came down the back of his shirt, “No one ever fucking steps up for me quite like you do, Star. You know? If I can defend you against some fucking teenagers then…” he kissed Adam’s chin, “I’ll kick some nineteen year old ass.” 

Adam sighed, “We’ll miss the fireworks,” he moved in closer to Nigel, “The balcony…” 

Nigel led them to the couch and mumbled, “Fuck the fireworks, we can watch it on the television later.” 

Adam couldn’t argue with that. 

The next morning Nigel poured a bucket of water over the fireworks right in view of their neighbors. They didn’t have any more trouble after that.


End file.
